criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns Blazing
Guns Blazing is the thirty-eighth case of Criminal Case and the thirty-eighth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the eighth case of the district. Plot Following the word of a bank heist happening, the player went with Isabel and Sonia to stop the Ravagers. Luckily, they got there in time and managed to contain the situation. However, they also found the body of bank teller Zaila Byrd, with weird discoloration on her body. Daphne revealed that her primary cause of death was anaphylactic shock brought on by her serious peanut allergy, meaning she was murdered while the heist was underway. The team began by interrogating bank manager Randall Rowland, Ravagers second in command Zandra Wyatt, and fellow bank teller Odessa Connor. Later on they got word one of the heist members was escaping the crime scene. That person was revealed to be the Ravagers gang leader, Darius Graves, who the team promptly arrested for his part in the heist. He was added to the suspect alongside security guard Vermont Wells. Later on, Zandra came by saying she needed the team's help with something. Eventually the team arrested Odessa for Zaila's murder. She eventually confessed after being given the evidence, saying she was assisting the Ravagers with the bank heist. However, Zaila managed to find out and was going to report her involvement after calling the police. To protect her involvement, she forced peanuts down Zaila's throat, causing her to go into anaphylactic shock, and stole her purse to ensure she wouldn't survive. For the murder and her involvement in the heist, Judge Blackwell sentenced her to 50 years in prison. Following the trial, the team decided to assist Zandra with her plan to put an end to the gang war. Overhearing that Peter Wolfe was getting married, she thought she would do the same with her girlfriend. A bit of work revealed that Zandra had been dating Mary Glass, who the team met previously. She said she and Zandra had been having some difficulty with their relationship due to the Ravagers constant gang attacks. After being told of Zandra's plan to quit the gang war, she was excited and wanted to propose to her right away. Later on, she went through with the proposal and Zandra happily accepted. After assisting Randall with returning any stolen money, the team got word that Darius had escaped custody. However, he left them a note saying nothing they do would stop the gang war. Meanwhile, Mary came by the station saying she and Zandra would be getting married in a few days at the same time as Peter and Noah. The team decided to go to the wedding, to ensure no one got hurt. Summary Victim *'Zaila Byrd' (Poisoned during a bank heist) Murder Weapon *'Peanuts' Killer *'Odessa Connor' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats peanuts *This suspect collects coins *This suspect owns a rottweiler Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears pinstripes Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a rottweiler Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats peanuts *This suspect collects coins *This suspect owns a rottweiler Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears pinstripes Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats peanuts *This suspect collects coins Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears pinstripes Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats peanuts *This suspect collects coins *This suspect owns a rottweiler Suspect's Appearance Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats peanuts *The killer collects coins *The killer owns a rottweiler *The killer wears pinstripes *The killer is 30 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Counter (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Coin; New Suspect: Randall Rowland) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats peanuts) *Examine Bloody Coin (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects coins) *Ask Randall what happened here *Investigate Vault (Clues: Bag of Money, Pen) *Examine Bag of Money (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: Zandra Wyatt) *Confront Zandra over her part in the bank heist *Examine Pen (Results: Engraving; New Suspect: Odessa Connor) *Talk to Odessa about the murder *Move on to the next case! Chapter 2 *Investigate Bank Entrance (Clues: Bag of Peanuts, Flashlight) *Examine Bag of Peanuts (Results: Fur) *Analyze Fur (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a rottweiler) *Investigate Money Stack (Results: Torn Pieces, Painting) *Examine Painting (Results: Brown Powder) *Analyze Brown Powder (10:00:00) *Confront Randall over his painting of the victim (Profile Updated: Randall eats peanuts and owns a rottweiler) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Contract) *Interrogate Odessa over the victim's promotion (Profile Updated: Odessa eats peanuts and collects coins and owns a rottweiler) *Examine Flashlight (Results: Name; New Suspect: Vermont Wells) *Ask Vermont if he knows anything (Profile Updated: Vermont eats peanuts) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what Zandra needed help with (Profile Updated: Zandra owns a rottweiler) *Investigate Computer Desk (Clues: Security Camera, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Wood Carving) *Ask Darius why he threatened the victim (Profile Updated: Darius eats peanut) *Examine Locked Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (9:00:00) *Ask Vermont why he was asleep on the job (Profile Updated: Randall collects coins; Vermont collects coins and owns a rottweiler) *Investigate ATM (Clues: Bag of Money, Victim's Purse) *Examine Victim's Purse (Results: Autoinjector) *Analyze Autoinjector (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Examine Bag of Money (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (8/10)! The Heart of Darkness (8/10) *Talk to Zandra about her surrender *Investigate Vault (Clues: Locket) *Examine Woman in Locket (Results: Mary Glass) *Ask Mary if she'd been seeing Zandra (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Bank Entrance (Clues: Ring) *Return the ring to Mary (Rewards: Fancy Bowtie) *Check with Randall about any stolen money *Investigate Bank Counter (Clues: Odessa's Belongings) *Examine Odessa's Belongings (Results: Money) *Return the money to Randall (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)